Tolee's Uncommon Head Cold Transcript
Rintoo: “What should we look at now?” The ladybug lands right on Hoho's right shoulder. Hoho: “Hah, hey, guys, I think I know what we can look at next.” Lulu: “Whoa, it’s the ladybug.” Stompy: “Don’t move, Hoho, it’ll fly away, shh, careful…….” Lulu: “Slowly………” Kai-Lan: “Easy now…….” Rintoo: “Alright, Hoho, put your right hand under the microscope.” Cogsworth: Eh it's Lumiere's ladybug! Lumiere: Non-sense Lulu: “Oh, gross.” Hoho: “Let me see.” Hoho: “Whoa, that’s cosmic.” Hoho: “Alright, ya big bug, I’m gonna saddle break ya, they don’t call me Hoho the bronco bug buster for nothing’.” Bug Growling Ferociously Hoho: "Here we go again." Hoho: Sounds Hoho: “Easy boy, easy.” Hoho: “Whoa!” Hoho: Panting Hoho: “Ta-da!” Rintoo: “Welcome, rodeo fans, to the greatest wild west bug busting competition you’ll ever see, our 1st contestant riding the meanest bronco bug this size of the real grand, Galloping Hoho!” Hoho: “Whoa, whoa, whoaaaaaaaaaaaahooooo!” Tolee: Sounds Crash! YeYe: “I heard a crash, is everybody alright?” Kai-Lan: “Shì de, YeYe." Tolee: “I'm not fee…..fee Again feeling very well.” YeYe: “Oh, you're feeling hot, Tolee, I’m gonna take your temperature, now, Tolee, you keep your mouth closed over the thermometer.” Cogsworth: that will not work! here Lumiere take his temperature Lumiere: Very well Tolee: “Mm hmm…….” Kai-Lan: “He has been sneezing a lot today.” All Ni Hao Kai-Lan Characters: “Yeah.” YeYe: “Hmm, Tolee, you got a temperature of 103.” Lumiere: I'll be with Lulu Kai Lan: alright, Lumiere Rintoo: “Will Tolee be alright, YeYe?” YeYe: “He will if he gets plenty of rest.” Kai-Lan: “How is rest gonna help him get better, YeYe?” YeYe: “Well, rest helps Tolee use his energy to battle his uncommon head cold, while his body makes white blood cells to fight the germs.” Rintoo + Lulu: “Germs?” YeYe: “Uh huh, they’re like little tiny insects.” All Ni Hao Kai-Lan Characters: “Insects? inside out?” Kai-Lan: “Yuck……..” Lulu: “Ewwwww…………” YeYe: “It’s not as bad as the chicken pox, the body’s natural defense mechanism can fight them off, if you rest and take care of yourself.” Rintoo: “Gosh………..” Kai-Lan: “Wow……” Hoho: “Boy, that’s weird.” Stompy: “Gee whiz……..” YeYe: “Now you children try to be silent and let Tolee get some rest, I’ll check back in a little while.” Tolee: “Don’t worry about it, you guys, my natural defense um…whatchamacallit? can take care of everything.” Lulu: “I don’t know, Tolee, if there's plenty as you are, you could be in very big trouble.” Lumiere: Lulu now you come with me Lulu: I know ; Tolee: “Gosh, I never thought about that.” Tolee: Again Kai-Lan: “There must be something we can do to help Tolee fight off the germs.” Rintoo: “Hey, I know, remember how Hoho said the microscope make things look little when you look inside this end?” Stompy: “So what?” Rintoo: “So all we need to do is go into this side of the microscope, and we’ll be tiny and little when we come outta the other side.” Lulu: “Yeah, Rintoo?” Rintoo: “That way we can go inside Tolee and help him fight off his Germans.” Lulu: “That’s germs, Rintoo.” Rintoo: “That’s what I said, Lulu.” Rintoo: “There’s no time to waste, Lulu, you and Stompy stay right here and take good care of Tolee.” Lulu: “Alright, Rintoo.” Hoho: “What are you looking for, Rintoo?” Rintoo: “This 1, we can use it like a road map.” Hoho: “Yeah right, but how can we get around 1ce we’re inside Tolee’s body?” Stompy: “I know, I know, follow me." Rintoo: “Come on, follow Stompy.” Hoho: "Stompy, where are you?” Rintoo: “He disappeared.” Stompy: “I found a red submarine.” Rintoo: “That’s perfect, Stompy, this’ll work great, come on, let’s go.” Kai-Lan: “Hey, where do we get into Tolee’s body when we’re so tiny and little?” Hoho: “There’s only 1 place that I know, his right ear.” All Ni Hao Kai-Lan Characters: “Huh, what?” Lulu: “Are you sure about this, Hoho?” Hoho: “Of course, Lulu.” Tolee: Chuckling “Hey, that’s cold.” Tolee: Again Rintoo: “Alright, you guys, let’s do it.” Rintoo: “Alright, here we go.” Lulu: “Gosh…….” Stompy: “Oooooooh……” Kai-Lan: “Isn’t this a wonderful adventure we’re taking, Rintoo?” Rintoo: “Of course it’s wonderful, Kai-Lan, seen anything on the para scope, Hoho?” Hoho: “Oh my gosh, there’s something out there alright, oh no, it’s……it’s red asteroids!” Kai-Lan: “What? let me see, Hoho, those aren’t red asteroids, they’re blood cells.” Hoho: “Whoa, I thought I was a goner.” Rintoo: “What’s our heading, Navigator Hoho?” Hoho: “Give me 1 single minute……um…….I think we’re heading uh…..we’re headed for uh……. Tolee's head…..uh…..I think.” Rintoo: “Oh brother…….” Kai-Lan: “What’s that thumping sound?” Rintoo: “Gosh, Kai-Lan, I think I'm feeling my heart beating.” Kai-Lan: “Oh, Rintoo, my heart’s beating for you too.” Rintoo: Nervously Hoho: “That’s not Rintoo's heart, look!” Rintoo: “Gosh, we’re going into Tolee’s heart.” Hoho: “Whoa, far out, we can hear Tolee’s heart.” Rintoo: “I wonder if he can hear us.” Hoho: “Of course………” Well Soon’ Music Playing In Background Hoho: (singing) Are you sick and tired of being in bed? Rintoo: (singing) feeling lousy up from your toes to your head? Kai-Lan: (singing) if your tongue gets fuzzy and the polka dots are beginning to spread All Ni Hao Kai-Lan Characters: Don’t worry about it…. All Ni Hao Kai-Lan Characters: (singing) you’re gonna get well soon, you’re on your way, your body’s work in 23 hours a day, you carry the pressure becoming the price, you’re gonna get well soon Rintoo: (singing) the Dr. said it might be the flu Hoho: (singing) you got a fever of 101 Rintoo: (singing) if your heart beats funny and your nose is kind of runny too All Ni Hao Kai-Lan Characters: Don’t worry about it…. All Ni Hao Kai-Lan Characters: (singing) you’re gonna get well soon, you’re on your way, your body’s work in 23 hours a day, you carry the pressure becoming the price, you’re gonna get well soon Rintoo: (singing) forgiving harmony Tolee: “Huh, what?” Kai-Lan: (singing) heart keeps thumping Hoho: (singing) your blood keeps pumping Rintoo: (singing) to help you breathe All Ni Hao Kai-Lan Characters: (singing) help you get well All Ni Hao Kai-Lan Characters: (singing) you’re gonna get well soon, you’re on your way, your body’s work in 23 hours a day, quick as a wink, you’ll be back on your feet, you’re gonna get well soon, get well, get well, get well soon…… Tolee: “Yeah right……” Hoho: “Alright……” Tolee: And Groans Tolee: And Groans Stompy: “You're almost feeling great." Lulu: “Hang in there, Tolee, Kai-Lan and the others won’t let you down.” Rintoo: “We’re inside Tolee's lungs now, any signs of the germs yet, Hoho?” Hoho: “No…..” Rintoo: “Wait 1 single minute, I think I see something, there they are, germs, dead ahead!” Rintoo: “I see them!” All Ni Hao Kai-Lan Characters: “Wow!” Kai-Lan: “They’re headed this way.” Hoho: “Battle stations, aooga, aooga!” Rintoo: “Hoho, move the torpedo!” Hoho: “Oh, hey!” Hoho: “Vitamin C torpedo, loaded and ready, sir.” Rintoo: “Fire!” Germ # 1: “Vitamin C-ney!” Germ # 2: “Let’s get outta here!” Germ # 3: “Come on, put on your anti-vitamin masks!” Germ # 4: “Alright, you germs, spread out!” Rintoo: “They’re still coming!” Kai-Lan: “Oh no, what are we gonna do?” Hoho: “Hurry, load another torpedo, Rintoo!” Rintoo: “Okay……..” Hoho: “Whoa, wait 1 minute!” Rintoo: “Ready…….” Rintoo: “Fire!” Hoho: And Screaming Rintoo: “Gosh, I didn’t know we had any screaming torpedoes.” Kai-Lan: “That wasn’t a torpedo, that was Hoho.” Rintoo: “What? we gotta rescue him!” Kai-Lan: “Not 'til somebody rescues us!” All Germs: And Pounding Tolee: Groaning “I'm feeling terrible…….” Lulu: “Poor Tolee……” Stompy: “You must be feeling terrible….. Tolee: Groaning Hoho: “Hello? Rintoo, Kai-Lan? where are you? whoa, this must be Tolee’s brain.” Hoho: “Wow, mental pictures, I remember those things, oh dear, that’s the time I stole Tolee's red cherry bubble gum trading cards. On Door Hoho: Chuckles “He’ll never remember that 1 again.” Hoho: Again Kai-Lan: Hoho, what the hell?? You don't go around erasing people's memories like that! Hoho: Yeah, I know... but I had already sold that for $45 to Mei Mei. Might as well throw away that one memory. Rintoo: You two can chat later; germs to our right! Kai-Lan: Fire antibody guns! Rintoo, you're aiming! Tolee, still in bed: Ow... my head hurts like hell. I can't sleep. *turns on TV, then proceeds to watch I Love Lucy until things settle down internally* Rintoo: Wait, what-- Guys, I think our escapades inside Tolee's head space have caused a headache. Hoho: English, please. Rintoo: Tolee's head hurts. Hoho: Ah. Kai-Lan: But look! The germs are somehow distracted by 1950s TV shows! We found these icky bastards' weakness! Flank and fire! (The battle begins) Rintoo:takes this! (rintoo throws undrown books at the germs) Germs:ouch! Hoho:crashbaboomba! (hoho steers ship and makes it bump into the germs) Germs:owchie Kai-lan:woo hoo! Germs:take this! ( germs throw ink balls at the ship) Rintoo:oof! Kai-lan:bubble brains! Germs(gasp) they called us bubble brains! Rintoo:(gets out of submarine and approaches the germs and starts beating them) Germs:ouch! Ouch! (pow!) (pow!) (pow!) (pow!) Germs:ouch!!!!!!! Germs:(get defeated) Germs:noooooo!!! (melts away) Kai lan:hooray!! Hoho:yay! Rintoo:victory!! (battle ends) (Kai lan and friends get out of tolee's body) (everyone gets out of the submarine and gets back on to their normal size) Tolee: Hmm, my head doesn't hurt anymore. Might as well go back to sleep now. (Next morning, Tolee feels as if he never got sick in the first place.) Rintoo: Now I hope I won't have to go through that! Hoho:me too. Kai-lan:me three. (Everyone else agrees.) The end. Category:Transcripts